


Oops, We Fucked our Professor

by arenah129



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, M/M, Pegging, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenah129/pseuds/arenah129
Summary: Levi is both yours and Erwin's university professor. Erwin is your classmate and longtime friend. You both have the hots for Levi and while discussing his looks with Erwin through text, Levi catches you and he is very unhappy… or so it seems…





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I couldn't think of a better title. It's so cheesy. Cringing.
> 
> Haha anyways enjoy.

_Im so bored._

Your phone buzzes as the screen lights up.

_[Erwin]: Yeah. I already reviewed this chapter at home and kind of read ahead so I already know what's going on._

Your nimble fingers text back swiftly as to not notify your professor.

_Nerd. Holy shit his ass is really nice too._

_[Erwin]: You just now noticed?_

_Uh yeah. Cause I was too busy staring at his face_

_[Erwin]: Lol. He has a nice figure too. He's lean, but I'm sure he has muscle from what I can see._

_I wanna see more than his muscles though. Think he’s single?_

_[Erwin]: Idk. Maybe he’s the one night stand type._

_LOL as if. He seems like such an anal control freak. Probably to make up for his height_

_[Erwin]: Omg stop_

You both stifle laughs but it was too late.

"Smith, (last name). Phones please." Your professor held his hand out for you and Erwin to place your phones in it.

After his face relaxed from the look of shock plastered on his face, Erwin sighed and gave up his phone.

Levi pivots his body to face you. "Well?"

"You're seriously going to take my phone away? This is college, not high school."

You could practically feel Erwin's blue eyes widen, along with the other 20 or so pairs in the room. And soon you regretted your saucy statement as Professor Ackerman now stood in front of you, his cold grey eyes piercing down at you. He may be small, but holy shit is the fucker intimidating.

"Yes, but if you read the syllabus at the beginning of the term - which I'm sure you didn't - it clearly states a no phones policy in my class. I don't care what rules your other teachers have, but if you attend my class, you follow my rules If you have any business, you may take it outside or let me know before class starts. So hand me your phone. Now."

Holy fuck he is scary. "W- whatever." You regrettably place your phone onto the palm of his hand and at that moment realized something incredibly dire - Erwin had a password on his phone so Levi couldn't see anything, but you hadn’t had a chance to put a password on yours yet. Shit. Maybe he won't actually read anything.

It was an excruciatingly long 50 minutes, but class was finally over. As everyone else packed up their belongings and began filing out of the room, you and Erwin didn't dare move a muscle.

"We're going to get our asses handed to us," he mumbles.

"Fuck, he's looking at the texts, Erwin!"

“Ahhh shit…”

Levi walks back up to you, looking surprisingly calm. "I'll deal with you two in my office. Meet me there in 10 minutes. There's another class coming in shortly."

You follow him up to his office, with a nervous feeling in your stomach. Why is he so calm. Shouldn’t he be furious?

“Smith, wait outside.”

You and Erwin both glance at each other before you enter Mr. Ackerman’s office. He closes the door behind you.

“You can sit.” He gestured.

“No, I’ll stand.”

He crosses his arms and cocks his head to his left. “You’re really defiant, aren’t you?”

“Yeah?”

“Better get rid of that pisspoor attitude soon, sweetheart. It’ll make adulthood a lot easier on you.”

Your cheeks flush at his little pet name for you.

“What? Cat finally got your tongue?”

“Whatever. Just get on with the lecture.”

“Alright. I’ll start by having you reading these texts out loud to me.”

“No fucking way. You read them yourself. Why do I need to repeat them to you again?”

“Maybe if you read them you’ll realize how ridiculous you sound.”

Your tongue is pressed against your cheek, annoyed at this short little man having so much power over you.

“Fine.”

You continue to relay the texts to your professor, your cheeks burning and your mouth dry. This was so fucking humiliating. You end with Erwin’s last text, “Omg stop,” and look up at Levi who is grinning widely. _This little shit. He’s finding all of this so amusing._

“If you have the gall to make these remarks to your boyfriend, you should honestly just flat out tell them to my face.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh? So you’re single?” He raises a perfect dark brow at you.

You pause, mouth hanging open at not only his question but his reaction as well. That eyebrow lift was sexy as fuck… and this has certainly taken a weird turn.

“Why do you care?” Your hips are on your hips, head cocked to the side.

Levi sits down, legs uncrossed. “Maybe I am the one night stand type.”

You take a step back. He was coming off really strong and it made your cheeks tingle and your heart beat faster.

“Sorry. Is this conversation making you uncomfortable?”

“To be real, I was uncomfortable the day I first stepped foot into your classroom.”

He chuckled. “Well, we can stop here if you want. I think I’ve punished you enough. You can send in Smith.” He gets up towards the door, but your next words halt him.

“Are you the one night stand type?”

He shrugs. “Why? Interested?”

You slowly move towards him. “Couldn’t you tell from what you’ve read?”

“Well, I don’t usually fuck my students… but I’d make an exception for you. Just wanted to double check though.”

You felt a rush of lust flow through you. He’s saying he wants to fuck you? “You… wanna fuck me?”

Levi now closed the gap between you. Your faces are barely touching, but you feel plenty of energy from him. Or maybe it was just you getting extremely warm.

“Maybe both you and Blondie. At the same time,” he murmurs.

With a soft smack your lips finally meet. The kiss is hot and intense, and it doesn’t take long for your tongues to find each other. Levi breaks away and breathes deeply. You move towards the couch across from his desk, trying not to stumble while finding a seat. You straddle him, not realizing that your skirt has hitched up all the way to your waist.

"I should punish you for that smart ass comment when you protested handing me your phone," he growled. You feel your face becoming hot. "Thank you for the compliment about my ass by the way. I think you have a nice one as well." He proceeded to firmly grasp your ass with both his hands.

"Shut up."

He smirks, pleased with your reactions.

"I'm glad you're wearing a skirt for me. Makes this much easier."

"Don't flatter yourself. I wear whatever I want because I want to."

"Mmm, feisty. Are you like this in bed?"

Your breathing comes heavier and quickens, now that you're sitting atop him, feeling the contact between your groins.

He unbuttons your blouse, spilling your breasts. “No bra? You really are rebellious.” He begins to gently massage them in each hand.

You were too distracted by your professors fondling you to hear the door open. “Mr. Ackerman, I’m sorry but we have to go to-“

Your head whips around to see Erwin’s brow in a deep furrow, his mouth parted to exclaim, “What the fuck?”

“Erwin!”

He shuts the door swiftly and locks it. “What the hell is going on? Are you fucking hurting her?” Erwin begins to stride over to the couch. “No, Erwin! I’m okay! I said it was okay.”

He stops in front of you. “Oh. Okay.” You catch his eyes grazing over your breasts, but he quickly averts his gaze. “Uhm. I- I need to get you home soon and I have to go to work… Okay, this is so inappropriate.”

“And what you two were discussing wasn’t?”

Erwin purses his lips. You’ve had enough arguments with him to know that this is his go-to expression whenever he has nothing else to say.

Levi smirks. “Why don’t you come over here, too, Smith? Judging by that huge ass bulge in your pants I can tell you really want in on some of this.”

Erwin’s eyes widen, and he stammers. “I-“

“Erwin…” You get up off of Levi to make your way towards the tall man. “Do you want this?”

His lips parted to speak, but all he could do was nod his head, looking hungrily at your body.

Your lips meet and soon after your tongues follow. His hands move and find your ass, squeezing it. Your hips press against his and you can feel his dick getting bigger. You slowly drop down to your knees and begin unbuttoning his pants. You pull out his cock from his briefs and stare in disbelief. God it was huge.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” he smirked.

You proceed to wrap your mouth around the tip of his cock, then slowly begin to work your way down his shaft.

“Fuck…” he rasps.

You pull your lips off his cock and start walking back to Levi, who was standing up. “You should get on here. I’m sure Erwin here would love to fuck you.”

You do as Levi says, getting on all fours, taking up most of the space on the three-seater couch.

Levi positions himself in front of you and moans softly as your lips brush against his cock. You kiss the tip and begin working your way down his shaft and back up again. Meanwhile, you can feel Erwin slowly teasing you, the tip of his penis rubbing against your clit and back to your entrance. He finally pushes in, and you both let out a soft moan.

"Fuck," he rasps under his breath. "You're so wet." He grabs onto your ass with both his hands. “Mmm, god.” The grip of Erwin’s hands on your hips is comforting and sensual – it adds to the wild and erotic pleasure, along with his moans.

“Shh, gotta keep it quiet. Don’t want to get caught,” Levi managed to mutter between his deep breaths.

Erwin pushes into you faster and faster, making you moan more and more, but your sounds were muffled by Levi’s cock in your mouth.

“Yeah… you like Blondie fucking you from behind while you suck my cock? You’re a dirty fucking girl aren’t you?” Levi lifts your chin up, forcing you to make eye contact.

You look up at him and he stares into your eyes. He bites his lips and looks away, then his eyes suddenly widen.

"Shit. My next class in ten minutes."

You let go of his cock with a plop. "I'm sure we can finish in five."

He smirks. "I really appreciate your enthusiasm, but I really need the time to arrive early and prepare." He pulls away from you to adjust himself back in his pants. _Don’t know how he’s gonna really hide that massive thing, but ok._

He makes his way towards his desk to gather his things in preparation for his class.

"I'm available tonight though, if you two are willing."

“I have work, unfortunately,” Erwin says as he struggles to also conceal his erection, muttering about how the hell he’s going to hide it.

“I’m available, though. You can come to our place?” You suggested, glancing at Erwin as a means to ask.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I mean, I won’t be there but I trust you. Sir.” Erwin steps closer to you, almost as if he was guarding you.

Levi chuckles in amusement. “Don’t worry, Smith. I’ll take care of her real nice.”

You shudder at the words that left his lips while Levi’s sterling eyes looked into yours.

“Alright, out of my office now though. I really have to rush.”

You and Erwin lead as Professor Ackerman shuts and locks the door. He looks subtly to his left and right before he says, “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

You nod your head, too lost for words at that damn pet name again.

“Sweetheart?” Erwin asks as you two head down the stairs for his car.

“Eh. I’ll tell you what happened on the way back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww I still need to finish wrapping up BTPT... but I really couldn't resist posting this gem. 
> 
> Giddy af. Also, it will NOT take me a year to update this one lol... imsorry.


End file.
